


No  me digas que no

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto sucede durante el día 5 de septiembre del 2010, cuando Misha hace esa maratón por esa gran causa y Jensen está siguiéndolo desde su portátil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No  me digas que no

 

 **Título:** [No me digas que no](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEnF-rglQwg&feature=related)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** Misha/Jensen

 **Beta:** Sin betear, perdonadme los errores!

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Advertencias:** Misha y Jensen siendo y haciendo lo que nos gustaría que ellos fueran e hicieran… espero.

 **Disclaimer:** Pues sí, ellos me pertenecen y puedo escribir todo el sexo sobre ellos que yo quiera. Mientas no cobre…

**Número de palabras: 5435**

**Estado:** terminado

 **Resumen:** Esto sucede durante el día 5 de septiembre del 2010, cuando Misha hace esa maratón por esa gran causa y Jensen está siguiéndolo desde su portátil.

 **Dedicatoria 1:** para Nuryyyy, que hoy es su santo y quiero dedicarle este fanfic, que luego me dice que no le dedico nada. ¡¡¡Felicidades, amor!!! Ámote toaaaaaaaaaaa  <<<333

 **Dedicatoria 2:** para todas las minions, en especial para flexikuki, almeara, erin y todas aquellas locas que me apoyaron, soportaron y gritaron conmigo durante 11 horas el domingo pasado animando a Misha.

 

Este fic es vuestro, de verdad. De todas y cada una de vosotras que, al igual que Misha, tengo la plena confianza de que con una simple sonrisa y un pensamiento positivo, podemos llegar a cambiar el mundo.

¡¡Os adoro!!

 

 

**JURO POR LAS PATAS DE MI CAMA, QUE AUNQUE NO PARECEN NADA, ME SUJETAN CUANDO DUERMO…**

 

 

                Misha llevaba varias horas corriendo, un par de fotos, un video y un montón de pasta. Y todo eso sin contar los miles de tuits que no le daba tiempo de leer.

                Jensen se había hecho anónimamente un tuiter para la ocasión. Misha le había enseñado cómo usarlo y ahora estaba practicando con él. Las minions estaban muy entregadas y lo animaban sin perder el aliento. Incluso se rumoreaba que habían ido algunas a correr con él.

                Lo imaginaba correr y se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo pensando que todo eso era por tan buena obra. Conocía lo que hacían en Random Acts y él mismo había apostado por pagar por cada kilómetro que él corriera. Incluso había apostado más que Jim, pero le daba igual que Misha le desplumara. ¡Ojalá lo hiciera! Se sentía tan orgulloso que le daban ganas de donar todos los kilómetros, los corriera o no.

 

                Jensen se acomodó en el sofá. Estaba viendo un partido de baloncesto  en su super pantalla panorámica en su casa de Los Ángeles, pero la verdad es que estaba más atento al portátil que a la tele. Llevaba un buen rato con el móvil en la mano pensando por qué diablos Misha se había puesto una camiseta suya para empaparla de sudor. Ya hablaría con él seriamente el martes cuando lo viera en el set. Bueno, eso si salía vivo de esa porque había visto el recorrido que Misha quería hacer y la verdad es que era una locura, pero… ¿quién mejor que Misha para cometerla?

                Desvió la vista hacia la pantalla de la televisión intentando ponerse al día de las últimas canastas marcadas cuando el maldito pollo ese empezó a piar de nuevo. Jensen no lo entendía, ¿por qué diablos esa cosa se llamaba tuiter y luego cuando se petaba ponían una ballena azul? A ver, que se aclarasen, o el pollo o la ballena, pero que eso piara y le saliera la pantalla con la ballena diciendo que había sobrecarga y que esperara un poco no le parecía lógico.

                Finalmente todo volvió a su sitio y pudo seguir apoyando a Misha. La verdad es que no se comía mucho el coco y ponía sólo el tag y algunas palabras de ánimo.

                De pronto el tuiter se volvió loco y no supo muy bien porqué. A los pocos segundos descubrió, y gracias a que las minions se pasaban el link unas a otras, descubrió que Misha había vuelto a subir un video. Ésta vez de él llamando cabras a sus fans. ¡Cabras! Bueno sí, posiblemente lo estaban y aunque podía resultar gracioso, las fans podían molestarse, aunque por lo que había visto las minions debían de estar hechas de una pasta especial o ser simplemente masocas porque cuánta más caña les metía Misha, ellas más le querían. Definitivamente el mundo estaba loco.  Él no se imaginaba tratando así a sus fans. Quizás por eso Misha era único en su especie y las fans lo querían y confiaban en él ciegamente. Eso no lo lograba cualquiera…

 

                Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde y Misha llevaba recorrido casi cincuenta y dos kilómetros y seis horas encima de trote. Acababa de subir otra foto con la boca llena de moras y Jensen no podía dejar de mirar la pantalla. Admiraba el buen humor que aún conservaba. Él estaría concentradísimo, sudado, rojo como un tomate, medio ahogado y con un humor de perros; que por muy buena causa que fuera, seis horas corriendo eran seis horas. Sin duda él no hubiera durado tanto y ya estaría medio muerto de asfixia o de un calambre o algo por el estilo.

                Entonces le entró la paranoia.

                ¿Y si le daba un infarto/calambre/trombosis/colapso/angina de pecho/derrame cerebral o cualquier cosa rara por el estilo y nadie podía socorrerle?

                Sabía que en no iba solo, cada varios kilómetros había un coche cerca para preguntarle si estaba bien y llevaba el teléfono encima en caso de que se encontrara mal de pronto, pero… ¿y si eso no era bastante?

                Jensen empezó a angustiarse y se excusó en que si a Misha le pasaba algo, a ver quién iba a hacer ahora de ángel mariquita del Señor. Sí, se mintió pensando que tendrían que parar de rodar, cambiar escenas, inventarse algo, y un largo etcétera demasiado aburrido. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que ese agobio que le entró se debía a que sentía algo por él. No, ni de coña. Jensen no era marica. Misha tampoco. El hecho de que se hubieran morreado y metido mano varias veces no significaba nada. Nada en absoluto. ¿Por qué la gente se empeñaba en etiquetarlo todo?

                - ¡Joder! –Jensen sacó el teléfono y marcó el número de Misha. Luego colgó. No quería quedar como un gilipollas lleno de neuras. Finalmente y tras mucho pensárselo, volvió a teclear y esperó a que éste lo cogiera. Al quinto toque iba a colgar cuando un jadeo llegó desde el otro lado-. ¿Misha?

                - Si –Misha jadeaba pero parecía respirar bien. Eso ya era un alivio.

                - ¿Vas bien? –no quiso parecer preocupado, pero así fue como sonó realmente.

                - Si. ¿Tú qué tal? –eso era algo que le asombraba de él; ya podía estar corriendo una maratón o escalando hacia la luna, él siempre quería saber sobre la otra persona.

                - Bien. Jim ya ha empezado a decir que va a tener que retirar dinero de su plan de pensiones para pagarte, pero ya le conoces, le encanta quejarse en broma y tus minions le siguen el juego.

                - Ya lo he leído –jadeó un poquito más largo y pronunciado que antes y a Jensen le chirriaron los dientes-. Cuando me aburro me pongo a leer un rato, pero me mareo corriendo y bajo el ritmo así que ya lo leeré todo con calma cuando esté en casa.

                Jensen sonrió. Pues iba a necesitar tres semanas para ponerse al día.

                - ¿Vas bien? ¿Cuándo piensas acabar?

                - Hasta que ya no pueda más.

                - Misha, no te excedas demasiado porque el martes tienes que rodar y vas a parecer un robot en la escena.

                - Sobreviviré –sonrió.- ¿Ya ha descubierto alguien que eres tú?

                - No. Hay trescientas tías que se llaman “CaramelitoAckles” o algo parecido. Ninguna ha sospechado de mí.

                Misha volvió a sonreír y esta vez se quedaron un poco en silencio.

                - Jensen, te tengo que dejar; han venido a darme algo de beber. Aprovecharé para parar un segundo y tomar aire.

                - De acuerdo –se quedó como un tonto callado. Luego soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente-. ¡Corre, Misha, corre!

                Con la risa de Misha aún en los oídos, Jensen colgó. Después de esa llamada se tendría que haber quedado bastante más tranquilo, pero no fue así. Ahora en serio, ¿y si le pasaba alguna otra cosa? Por ejemplo que lo raptara alguna fan, o que lo atropellaran o simplemente que no hubiera forma humana de pararle.

 

                Siguió el tuiteo de lejos pero ya no estaba pendiente ni a eso ni a la tele ni a nada. Finalmente volvió a coger el teléfono pero ésta vez llamó a un número completamente distinto.

                - ¿Oiga? ¡Sí! Quería saber a qué hora sale el próximo vuelo para Seattle –se quedó en silencio, oyendo atentamente a la telefonista-. No, no me importa pagar un poco más y tampoco llevaré equipaje para facturar. Sólo una bolsa de mano.

                Tuvo que esperar otros quince minutos al teléfono y su paciencia estaba llegando a su fin cuando finalmente le informaron de lo que quería.

                - ¿En una hora habrá otro vuelo? ¡Perfecto! Resérvemelo. En treinta minutos estoy ahí.

                Mientras metía varias cosas en su bolsa de viaje, apagaba la tele y ponía la alarma de la casa, Jensen iba saliendo por el sendero de gravilla directo al coche mientras le daba todos los datos a la operadora para que le reservara el vuelo.

                Tal y como dijo, en treinta minutos estuvo en el aeropuerto y en una hora el avión salía rumbo a Washington. Tenía dos horas y media por delante para dormir y descansar un poco, pero no pudo. Sacó el teléfono y se puso a cotillear de nuevo por el tuiter. O al menos esa era la excusa perfecta para volver a ver los videos y las fotos que había subido ese tarado.

                Se quedó un rato mirando la foto del rio, en la que decía que todo aquello era muy bonito y que afortunadamente no veían que se había hecho pis sobre sus zapatillas de deporte.

                Jensen se lo creía. Misha era capaz de mearse encima y reírse luego como un niño.

                Sin embargo no fue por eso por lo que se tiró al menos quince minutos mirando la foto; fue por el reborde del cuello de _su_ camiseta; Misha la llevaba, aparte de completamente sudada, algo torcida, lo que provocaba que enseñara un poco más de clavícula que de costumbre y otra cosa no, pero a Jensen le gustaba esa zona especialmente y no sabía realmente porqué. Quizás fuera porque era lo primero que había visto de él, o porque la había lamido tantas veces que sabía que su sabor le fascinaba o porque la última vez que estuvo cerca, bebió a sorbitos cerveza de ese hueco que se le formaba junto al cuello.

                Contra todo pronóstico a pesar de la borrachera que cogieron, Jensen se acordaba de todo lo acontecido esa noche y beber de varias partes del cuerpo de Collins era una de ellas.

 

                A la hora prevista el avión aterrizó y Jensen corrió a desembarcar uno de los primeros. Cuando antes llegara, menos cola habría para alquilar un coche. Lo sabía por experiencia.

                En veinte minutos ya había rellenado todos los papeles, pagado un depósito y cogido el primer coche que tenían disponible. La mujer del mostrador lo  había reconocido, se lo había notado en la cara cuando leyó “Jensen Ross Ackles” en su carnet de conducir, pero la chica, muy profesional ella, guardó la compostura. Gracias a eso le había conseguido un todo terreno enorme a un precio de un utilitario normal y le había salido el tanque de gasolina gratis. Cuando se iba ella susurró  _runmisharun_ y Jensen sonrió sin volverse. ¡Loadas fueran todas las minions del mundo!

 

                Una vez en el coche, accionó el GPS y puso rumbo hacia donde estaba Misha. No había demasiada distancia, pero contando que cuando había hablado con él ya llevaba seis horas, más las dos horas y media de vuelo, más el tiempo que echara llegando… a Misha le podía haber dado tiempo de terminar (o de morirse) mil veces.

                Lo peor era que ahora sí que se estaba preocupando seriamente porque ya hacía un buen rato que nadie sabía nada de él. Lo último que había puesto había sido un video sin sonido de dos locas corriendo con él. Después nada, pero nada de nada, y las fans se estaban poniendo nerviosas. Y él también, pero eso jamás lo admitiría.

                Ahora todos los tuits eran preguntando sobre su estado de salud. Diablos, ¿le había pasado algo y él no se había enterado? Las minions preguntaban una y otra vez y no había respuesta.  ¿Qué estaba pasando?

                Jensen le pisó un poco al acelerador y le metió caña al coche. Ya casi estaba llegando al punto final donde Misha dijo que terminaría y si él no había llegado aún, iría a buscarle.

                Justo cuando tomaba la última curva, Misha habló, subió una foto de él con varios caballos, anunciando que ese era un final perfecto para terminar la maratón.  Jensen condujo más despacio buscando el lugar exacto. Apenas tuvo que recorrer un pequeño trozo más cuando vio una pequeña aglomeración de gente y Misha entre medio de todos ellos.

 

                Lo habían cubierto con la parte de arriba de una sudadera para que no cogiera frío y le habían puesto una toalla enrollada al cuello. Estaba completamente sudado y exhausto, pero de una pieza. Ackles sonrió viéndole y se maldijo por ser un tonto, aunque ya que estaba allí…

                Se acercó a Misha y cuando éste levantó la cabeza lo vio y puso cara de sorpresa.

                - ¿Qué haces aquí? –Misha se abrió paso entre la gente para hablar algo más cerca de él.

                - Me aburría en casa solo, así que he cogido el primer avión y me he venido.

                Misha asintió como dándole a entender que vale, que si él quería contarle eso le parecía bien, pero que no se lo tragaba. Jensen siguió hablando restándole importancia al hecho que hubiera cogido un avión así sin más y hubiera pasado de su día libre.

                - Ochenta y tres kilómetros tío. ¡Es increíble!

                - Bueno –Misha no parecía en absoluto sorprendido-, me hubiera gustado llegar a los cien, aunque no está nada mal.

                -  No, no lo está.

                Luego hubo otro momento absurdamente silencioso entre ellos, y era muy gracioso porque alrededor la gente reía y gritaba. Saludaban a Misha con golpes fuertes en la espalda a modo de palmada y ninguno se dio cuenta que con cada uno de esos golpe, él hacía una pequeña mueca de dolor porque la escondía bajo esa impresionante sonrisa que tenía. Del esfuerzo de la maratón debía de tener todos los músculos de cuerpo en tensión.

                Siguieron por allí un rato más hasta que las cosas parecieron calmarse y la gente poco a poco iba volviendo a sus casas. Misha agradeció uno a uno el que hubieran ido a apoyarle, aunque a la mayoría no los conocía de nada.

                - ¿Me llevas a casa? –se volvió hacia Jensen que estaba apoyado en la misma valla donde Misha se había hecho la foto ganadora con los caballos.

                - Claro. Sube –Jensen caminó hacia el coche lentamente buscando las llaves en el bolsillo.

                Misha se despidió de los que aún quedaban allí celebrándolo y se fue con Jensen.

                - Sí. Tengo una reserva en un hotel –Misha le dio la dirección y se guiaron por el GPS hasta que llegaron unos quince minutos más tarde. Misha había elegido ese hotelito pequeño y pintoresco  a las afueras de la ciudad por eso precisamente; para volver cuanto antes de la maratón, darse una ducha y descansar.

                Cuando llegaron a recepción, Misha le sonrió a la chica que estaba tras el mostrador y caminó hacia los ascensores. Él ya se había registrado el día anterior y la recordaba de haberla visto. Jensen lo detuvo.

                - Espera. Tengo que reservar una habitación para mí.

                - Hazlo luego. Vamos a mi habitación, que estoy loco por mirar el twitter.

                Jensen dudó pero luego asintió. Total, le daba igual reservarse una habitación ahora que luego.

                Subieron y Misha abrió el portátil y lo dejó encima de la cama encendiéndose mientras se daba una ducha. Cuando volvió, tan sólo traía puesto unos calzoncillos y con una toalla de mano se frotaba el pelo. Se sentó junto a Jensen y se pusieron a mirar en la página de la organización. Misha habló con Lisa durante un rato y luego le comentó a Jensen todo el proyecto y lo que tenían pensado hacer.

                Cuando Jensen se dio cuenta, Misha se había reclinado sobre la almohada y se había quedado dormido. Apagó el portátil, le echó una manta por encima y caminó en silencio por la habitación para marcharse. La voz de Misha lo detuvo.

                - No te vayas –su voz era ronca ya por el sueño y muy vaga, como si le costara hablar-. La cama es muy grande y podemos compartirla.

                Jensen lo meditó durante unos segundos. La verdad es que no le apetecía nada bajar hasta el coche, sacar su mochila, registrarse en el hotel y llegar hasta su habitación. Quedarse ahí con Misha le pareció la mejor idea del mundo.

                Lentamente asintió y se acercó a la cama. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en ella a su lado. Misha ya se había vuelto a dormir cuando él se dio la vuelta. Se envolvió bajo la colcha y se quedó dormido.

 

                Jensen se despertó y aún no había amanecido. Miró el reloj y vio que quedaba bastante para que amaneciera.  Era normal que se hubiera despertado sin tener más ganas de dormir porque el día anterior se había pasado todo el día tirado en el sofá viendo la tele y dormitando como una marmota, así que hoy no tenía sueño.  Bajó al coche a por su mochila. Luego se duchó y se sentó en la cama apoyando la espalda en la cabecera. Fue a encender la tele para ver algo cuando Misha se dio media vuelta y se pegó mucho a él. Jensen se lo quedó mirando porque pensó que lo había hecho adrede, como otras veces, pero ésta vez no; Misha seguía profundamente dormido, con los labios separados y respirando a través de ellos. Tiró el mando a un lado y se deslizó por la cama hasta quedar tumbado a su lado. Fue un logro no despertarle, pero Misha parecía estar tan dormido que ni se había movido del sitio.

 

                Estuvo como unos veinte minutos mirando el techo, sin poder dormir y sin poder moverse para no despertar a Misha, hasta que el aburrimiento pudo con él y Jensen se movió poniéndose de lado, quedando frente a frente con su cara.

                El aliento caliente le daba en el rostro y los ojos se le movían bajo los párpados. Señal de que estaba durmiendo. Jensen se preguntó en que estaría soñando Misha. ¿Sería verdad y soñaría con una horda de ponis barrigones de color rosa, arcoíris sobrevolando las voluptuosas redondeces de centenares nubes de algodón las cuales hacían llover ositos de gominola? Ese pensamiento le machacó el cerebro y pensó que su vida estaba acabada. Un par de horas en el twitter “hablando” con las fans y ya era casi tan gay y tan cursi como ellas…

                Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía y casi en medio de la oscuridad, levantó una mano y posó las yemas de los dedos índice y corazón sobre su frente, como solía hacer Castiel cuando teletransportaba a Dean. ¿Sabría Misha que cuando le ponía la mano sobre la frente su corazón se aceleraba bastante? Poco a poco fue bajando la mano haciendo rodar suavemente los dedos sobre el puente de la nariz, los labios, donde se entretuvo más de la cuenta, el mentón, el cuello y ahí se detuvo momentáneamente, en la unión de los dos huesos de la clavícula.

                Misha seguía dormido y no parecía tener pinta de despertarse. Jensen siguió bajando por el esternón, el estómago y el ombligo. Lo rodeó dos veces y luego siguió con los dedos hacia abajo por el abdomen. Rozó el borde de los calzoncillos, pero siguió adelante escalando por la tela hasta llegar a su sexo. Misha parecía estar ligeramente empalmado y eso hizo que él se empalmara también. Se incorporó sobre la cama y se puso de rodillas dándole la espalda, se agachó y depositó un beso sobre el bulto de la tela. Luego le dio varios más. De pronto, notó una mano sobre la espalda.

                - ¿Me he perdido algo? –por la voz de Misha, era evidente que aún estaba medio dormido.

                - No. Te acabas de despertar a tiempo –Jensen apenas se volvió para hablarle. Luego no perdió tiempo y de un tirón le bajó los calzoncillos hasta tirarlos a un lado. Lo obligó a tumbarse boca arriba y lo besó sobre la cadera derecha-. ¿Te he dicho que me encanta verte sudar? Verte correr hoy me puso muy cachondo.

                Misha sonrió.

                - Yo prefiero sudar si eres tú el que lo provoca.

                Jensen no dijo nada. Se agachó de nuevo y le lamió la polla de principio a fin, haciendo que ésta reaccionara dando un pequeño tirón de la ingle, rogando por más. Jensen no fue cruel y le regaló otro lametón, ésta vez más húmedo y atrevido, porque cuando llegó a la punta, se lo introdujo en la boca y lo chupó. Misha contuvo el aliento y bajó la mano que tenía puesta en la espalda de Ackles hasta posarla en una nalga.

                - Quítatelo –susurró.

                Jensen obedeció y con un ágil movimiento tiró los calzoncillos a algún lugar de la habitación. Luego siguió por donde lo había dejado; se introdujo la polla de Misha en la boca y comenzó a lamerle por completo, dándole pequeños tironcitos con los dientes. Misha se contrajo. No le estaba haciendo daño pero sabía que un solo movimiento brusco de Jensen y vería las estrellas pero no en el sentido que él quería. En realidad no tenía nada que temer porque no era la primera vez que jugaba a eso y sabía que Jensen era todo un maestro.

                A Misha le costó un poco de trabajo moverse por las agujetas, pero ni muerto se iba a quedar ahí sin hacer lo que tenías ganas de hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo; se arrimó más a Jensen y lo obligó a abrir a abrir las piernas, luego sin más dilación lamió los testículos de Jensen y subió hacia arriba, hasta llegar a la zona del perineo. Una vez allí lo rodeó con la lengua varias veces.

                Jensen dio un pequeño salto en la cama y se volvió para mirarle. Nunca habían hecho eso y no sabía qué esperar al respecto. No estaba seguro.

                - Misha…

                - No me digas que no –la voz ronca de Misha se le clavó en el cerebro y luego bajó directamente hasta su polla, que parecía estar muy de acuerdo con todo eso-. Por favor.

                Jensen se volvió hacia delante y siguió en la misma postura. Misha lo interpretó como un sí y volvió a lamerle la entrada con pequeños círculos, lubricando bien la zona para finalmente deslizar la punta de la lengua hacia dentro.

                La primera sensación que tuvo Jensen fue la de que eso no podía estar bien, aunque luego cambió completamente de idea cuando comenzó a sentir un calor que se expandía con esa lengua moviéndose sin piedad, devastando cualquier resquicio de razón que aún le quedaba. Cuando sintió que lo penetraba un poco, tuvo que apoyar la frente contra el antebrazo y dejarse de caer para concentrarse y no correrse en ese preciso instante.

                Finalmente decidió moverse y se colocó encima de Misha a cuatro patas, haciendo un sesenta y nueve. Desde luego si se quedaba ahí parado sintiendo lo que el otro le estaba haciendo, no iba a durar ni un minuto más, con lo que la única forma que sabía hacer para que Misha se distrajera y bajara el ritmo era hacerle lo mismo, o por lo menos intentarlo. Nunca lo había hecho pero no podía ser tan difícil, ¿no?

                Jensen sacó la lengua y con la punta recorrió todo lo largo de la polla de Misha, hasta el glande. Allí la humedad ya recorría la sensible piel. Jensen lo lamió y succionó el orificio, reteniendo  el líquido en la boca. Siguió bajando, pasando los labios sobre los suaves testículos  ya contraídos por la excitación, y los acarició levemente para luego seguir hacia abajo. Le instó a abrir más las piernas doblando las rodillas para tener mejor acceso  y pasó la lengua humedecida por el orificio.

                Al principio pensó que le daría más reparo, o que simplemente no sería capaz de hacerlo, pero… era agradable; la piel estaba suave y el olor de la excitación le llenaba los sentidos. No tuvo más remedio que pasar la lengua otra vez, esta vez haciendo algo más de presión. Así poco a poco hasta que se adentró en él. Misha gimió y ya no hubo nada más; Jensen se concentró en él y en darle placer. Él también lo recibía, por supuesto, pero se notaba que Misha estaba más cansado que otras veces porque llevaba un ritmo menor y controlaba menos su reacciones. Normalmente jugaba con Jensen hasta que lo tenía a sus pies, suplicando por algo de satisfacción, jadeando de placer… Esa noche no. Misha se estaba dejando hacer y eso era muy raro en él.

                Por un momento Jensen pensó que Misha se estaba despertando ahora, porque tal y como lo tomó con la boca, si hubiera seguido un par de minutos más, lo hubiera tenido suplicándole en cuatro idiomas distintos. El caso es que Misha esa noche estaba cansado y demasiado concentrado en lo que le hacía Jensen, que ahora había acompañado un dedo a la incursión de la lengua.

                - Ackles, eres un hijo de puta –jadeó arqueando la espalda y clavándole los dedos en las nalgas.

                Jensen se levantó y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Volvió a lamer la entrada, dejando bastante saliva tras de sí y le introdujo un dedo. La respiración de Misha de nuevo fue demasiado sonora. Estiró los brazos a ambos lados de la cama y se agarró al borde del colchón.

                - Jensen, fóllame ya –ese ruego era nuevo, porque Misha nunca rogaba.

                - Me sorprendes, Misha. Normalmente aún estarías haciéndome sufrir.

                - Lo sé –Misha se lamió los labios y aguantó un gemido. Luego con voz entrecortada volvió a hablar-. Estoy muy cachondo y muy cansado y no creo que aguante por mucho tiempo.

                - Perfecto –Jensen profundizó el dedo y una vez así, lo movió en círculos sobre ese punto mágico y devastador. No tuvo piedad con él. Comenzó de forma suave y lenta, casi perezosamente, hasta que acabó entrando y saliendo de él rápidamente-. Suplícame que te folle y quizás lo haga.

                - No.

                Jensen enarcó las cejas. Aún cansado, Misha era testarudo y mandón. Pues hoy no le daba la gana de ceder a él.

                - Misha –la voz de Jensen fue baja y pausada, como si le estuviera hablando a otra persona que no supiera bien su idioma-, no estás en condiciones de hacerte el valiente porque si quiero, puedo hacer que te corras en cuestión de segundos.

                La risa ronca de Misha llenó la habitación.

                - Esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti, Ackles, que nunca te rindes aunque sepas que no tienes posibilidades de ganar.

                Jensen podía haberle respondido, pero… ¿para qué perder el tiempo? Volvió a introducirle el dedo a la par que le daba un lametón largo y húmedo en el glande para a continuación metérselo por completo en la boca. No le costó trabajo encontrar el ritmo y hacer que Misha se retorciera de placer. Aceleraba y desaceleraba el ritmo según veía, porque cuando intuía que Misha estaba a punto de correrse, Jensen paraba por unos segundos, dejándole completamente frustrado.

                - ¡Fóllame ya, joder! –realmente Collins tenía poca paciencia y enfadado daba un poco de miedo, pero Jensen no se dejaba impresionar.

                - ¿Qué? –se hizo el sorprendido-, ¡si sólo te he metido un dedo! ¿Quieres que te meta otro y te siga follando?

                - ¡Cállate y hazlo!

                Jensen se rió con esa risa fuerte y varonil que tenía. No se tomaba a mal ni el tono ni las palabras de Misha porque él mismo había estado ahí, colgando de ese puente miles de veces y sabía lo que era sentirse frustrado sexualmente. Luego recordó que muchas más emociones tenían que estar recorriendo el cuerpo de Misha porque estaba cansado, muy cansado. Tenía la piel cubierta de sudor, como si hubiera corrido de nuevo ochenta y tres kilómetros y todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban en tensión. Todos.

                No supo muy bien por qué pero se apiadó de él. Quizás porque el día había sido largo y agotador o quizás porque sabía que cuando Misha dejara de estar tan cansado se vengaría de él con intereses. No lo supo bien, pero Jensen volvió a cubrirle con la boca y ésta vez deslizó dos dedos dentro de él. No esperó a que el otro se acostumbrara a la nueva intrusión y comenzó a penetrarle rápidamente, moviendo los dedos dentro y tocándole donde sabía que más le gustaba.

                Misha apenas necesitó un minuto para arquear la espalda sobre la cama y agarrándose a los bordes del colchón  elevó las caderas, embistiendo contra los labios de Jensen. Éste estrechó la succión y se lo hizo más profundo. Mientras, con la mano, masturbaba a Misha sin darle oportunidad de volver atrás. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, sintió el sabor de Misha al fondo de la garganta y de lejos podía oír sus gemidos entrecortados mientras se corría. No bajó el ritmo ni una sola vez a pesar de que eso no era lo más cómodo del mundo.

                El cuerpo de Misha temblaba y jadeaba sin compás mientras el sudor le invadía el cuerpo y varias gotas se deslizaban por el cuello y por los costados hacia las sábanas. Acabó apoyando  los codos sobre la cama e incorporándose mientras con las caderas arremetía contra los labios de Jensen.

                Cuando el último jadeo escapó de su cuerpo,  Jensen lo dejó ir, se incorporó y se arrodilló de nuevo bien cerca. Lo cogió de las piernas y tiró de él con facilidad. Se acomodó entre sus caderas mientras le doblaba las piernas para hacer más accesible la entraba y sin más miramientos se adentró en él. Jensen lo miró. Le gustaba verle sudar y jadear y eso le recordó porqué se había puesto tan cachondo esa tarde al verle correr y mojar su camiseta.

                Con un movimiento seco se terminó de adentrar en él y, aunque Jensen hubiera querido follárselo durante mucho más tiempo, estaba tan cachondo que ya no podía soportarlo más. Ciertamente tampoco Misha le ayudaba contrayendo los músculos de esa manera.

                Lo cogió por los tobillos y aceleró el ritmo, abriéndole bien las piernas y haciendo que todo su cuerpo rebotara contra él.

                Misha jadeó extasiado de nuevo. Se pasó la mano por el pecho y se limpio las gotas de sudor que habían empezado a caerle por los costados haciéndole cosquillas. Ese gesto puso a mil a Jensen, que sin pensárselo más y sin poderlo evitar, se corrió hundiéndose todo cuando pudo en él.

                Los envites eran cortos y rápidos pero poderosos. El sonido obsceno de la carne al colisionar y junto con los jadeos de ambos, llenaron la habitación hasta que Jensen rugió. Violentamente le abrió más las piernas y con una última estocada se adentró en él para terminar de correrse.

                Hubiera caído desplomado sobre él, pero con suerte no lo habría matado, así que rodó hacia un lado y trepó hasta llegar a la almohada donde dejó de caer la frente sudada. Cuando recuperó el aliento, se puso de lado mirando a Misha. La luz del alba ya se adentraba en la habitación y pudo ver con claridad que éste tenía los ojos abiertos mirando hacia el techo y la boca entre abierta, aunque ya no jadeaba.

                - ¿Estás bien? –Jensen se preocupó un poco.

                Misha sonrió. Con un quejido se incorporó en la cama para agarrar la sábana. Los tapó  y se arrimó a Jensen como buscando su calor. Finalmente le contestó.

                - Sí, estoy bien. Tan sólo pensaba en la forma en que te voy a hacer sufrir mañana.

                Jensen rió pero no dijo nada. Se acurrucó contra él y ambos volvieron a dormirse. Ese  sí que era el Misha Collins que él conocía.

 

 

                FIN


End file.
